


Blondes Have More Fun

by acclaimedwriter, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie and Duffy attend a charity fundraiser together. Post series 16, pre series 17.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Blondes Have More Fun

Looking down at the costumes that were sat waiting for them Duffy cringed, how had she let Charlie talk her into this? He'd flashed those blue eyes at her whilst explaining it was for a good cause, that's how, and now there was no escaping..!

Charlie really hadn’t wanted to go after a long shift but the fundraiser was raising money for cancer patients and he knew he had to do it. So instead of doing it alone, he’d decided to bring her down with him. “So I see you’ve found our outfits, what do you think of them?”

"I don't understand why we have to dress up, why can't we just go in our own clothes?"

“Because it’s fancy dress!”

"Did you pick these?" She asked, picking up her costume.

“Yes, why? It’s ok, isn’t it?” He asked quietly, worrying that he’d got her outfit sizing completely wrong.

"I still don't see what's wrong with the costume I'm already wearing - I call it 'harassed and exhausted working mother'..!" She snorted, giving a twirl.

His eyes ran over her body as she twirled in front of him. “You do look gorgeous no matter what you wear.” He complemented.

"Charlie..!" She giggled, blushing furiously.

“It’s true though.” He smiled, “And you’re beautiful when you blush too.”

She didn't really know what to say in reply. She knew that he'd recently split up with his latest girlfriend and she'd been single for almost a year. Was she to take his remarks as flirting with intent or was he just joking about? She wasn't sure. "I'll just go get changed..." She mumbled nervously, looking down at the clothes in her arms.

“Ok. Shall I meet you back here?” Charlie asked as he picked up his own outfit.

"Sure. I won't be long."

As he moved to get changed, Charlie couldn’t help but wonder at how Duffy perceived his earlier comment. There was no denying that Charlie had a certain soft spot for her but didn’t know how to cross over that line he’d drawn.

Getting dressed in the ladies toilet Duffy wasn't sure how she should react to the fact that the costume Charlie had picked fitted her perfectly, almost like it had been made for her.

Charlie wouldn’t ever tell her that he’d spent ages looking for the perfect costume for her.

When she returned to the staffroom there was a perplexed look on her face as she checked the sofa.

Reaching the staff room at the same time, Charlie crept up behind her and startled her! “Boo!”

She let out a little squeal as she spun around, causing the dress to fly up.

His eyes widened as the dress fly up and he quickly tried to pull it back down. “Oh...”

"I'm pretty sure it's meant to do that though shouldn't I be blonde?"

“I think so.” He smiled and moved his hands away from her before stepping back to admire her in her costume. He ran his eyes over her, the dress had fitted perfectly.

"Is there a wig to go with the dress?"

“Ah shit! I knew I’d forgotten something!” Charlie placed his hand against his forehead.

"What are you like?!" She giggled. "Marilyn is pretty famous for being blonde Charlie..!"

“I know!” He chuckled, “I knew there was something missing when I found your outfit.”

"I guess I'll just have to improvise..." She smiled, heading over to her locker.

He watched her as she moved across the room. He wondered what she had up her sleeve.

Reaching in she pulled out a hairbrush, mousse and hairspray.

“You girlies always have everything within easy reach.” He teased light-heartedly.

"You never know when you might be dragged to a fancy dress party..!" She chuckled as she used the small mirror on the inside of her locker door to see whilst she styled her hair.

Charlie perched on the edge of the sofa as he watched Duffy. His eyes were drawn to her arse and he discreetly tried to check her out.

She hummed to herself as she worked through her tresses, teasing them into shape.

“I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else to come to the fancy dress with me, you know?”

"I'm honoured..!"

“Only because you’re my best friend and...” He trailed off.

"And..?" She asked, turning around to look at him.

“And... Right hand woman.” He looked up to meet her gaze.

"Well, as your 'right hand woman'..." She smirked. "...allow me to straighten that bowtie for you." She stepped towards him.

“Be my guest.” As she stepped closer to him, Charlie felt his heart skip a few extra beats.

She smiled, crouching, as she took hold of the tie and sorted it out. "There we go."

There was something intoxicating about being so close to her. Charlie’s hand brushed against her hip.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

Those captivating green eyes, that were so shiny and bright, only made his heart beat faster.

"We should head to the venue..." She whispered.

“I think that’s a good idea.” He whispered back.

"You'll need to move..." Duffy smirked.

“In a minute,” He replied back as his fingertips began to brush against the material of her dress against her hip. He was fighting the urge to kiss her right now.

She shuffled closer to him.

His eye level was right in line to her breasts and he desperately tried not to stare at them.

Her chuckle was throaty as she watched his eyeline.

He ran his tongue over his lips.

Her eyes shifted from his eyes to his mouth.

“We really should go.” He whispered, he was becoming hot under the collar being so close to her.

"Go on then..." She smirked.

“You’re going to have to step away so I can get up.” He whispered.

"Oh..!" She blushed.

He smiled, “You’re beautiful when you blush.” He told her again, his hand reluctantly moving from her hip.

"I look like a raspberry!" She grimaced.

“More like a strawberry, actually.” She got up and stepped away, Charlie then had enough room to stand up.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Mimicking her actions, Charlie held his hand out for her.

"Such a child..!" She teased.

“Come on Marilyn, you’ve got a fancy dress party to attend.”

She rolled her eyes, laughing, as she took hold of his outstretched hand.

The fancy dress party’s location wasn’t too much of a walk away from the department.

As they approached the building they could hear music.

“Will I have to get you drunk first before you even consider a dance?” He asked with a laugh.

"Depends... Do you promise not to step on my toes..?" She giggled.

“You know full well, I can’t promise that.” He smiled.

She giggled, stepping into the room and leading them straight to the bar.

“Your usual? White wine?”

"Yes please." She smiled.

He placed his hand on her arm as he ordered two drinks, a whiskey for him and a white wine for her.

"Cheers!" She grinned, holding her drink up towards him.

He held his drink towards her and smiled, “Cheers!”

She took a sip of her wine and, spotting a donation bucket on the bar, opened her purse and dropped some money into it.

Charlie did the same, finding some loose change in his wallet.

"I mustn't stay out too late..." Duffy began hesitantly.

“Because of the boys?”

"Mum's had them all day, it's not really fair for her to have them til the middle of the night too."

After a couple of seconds silence as he thought, Charlie replied; “Then like Cinderella, I shall have you home for midnight.”

She giggled, nudging him playfully.

He gently nudged her back.

"You're so daft sometimes."

“Maybe but you love me for it.” He winked.

"Full of yourself too!" She teased.

“Might be.” He winked again before taking a large swig of his drink.

She linked her arm through his as they left the bar. "Ooh, an auction!" She remarked, a hint of amused sarcasm in her tone.

“It’s a shame they didn’t auction me off. I’d have made them loads of money,” Charlie replied, “I mean, who could resist a night with me?”

"I'm not sure I have enough money to have spared your blushes..!" She giggled.

“Maybe we should auction you?” Charlie said.

"Oh I doubt I'd make much." She mumbled, blushing, taking another sip of her wine.

“I’d pay thousands for a single night with you. You’re funny, you're brilliant and you’re.... Um....” He blushed.

"That whiskey must be pretty strong..!" She giggled.

“I’m being serious.”

"Seriously silly you mean?"

“Seriously serious.”

"What exactly are you saying..?" She asked tentatively.

He blushed bright red, “That you’re beautiful.” He mumbled.

"Is this..? What is this..?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

He met her eye, “You’re really beautiful, I just wish you knew that.”

"OK... Thank you..." She replied awkwardly.

He sighed softly, why was it so much harder than he realised to tell her how he felt? His hand rested against her hip.

Her gaze went from his hand to his face. "Is this a date..?" She asked, her tone slightly incredulous.

He nodded, “I wasn’t brave enough to ask in case you said no.”

"Hell of an elaborate way to go about it..! Am I really that intimidating?"

He nodded again, “It’s that red streak of yours. It’s very frightening at times.” He grinned.

"So what now..?"

“Can I take you for dinner one night?” His hand ran up her side.

"I'd like that."

He reached for her hand and dragged her into a corner.

She giggled loudly. "What's gotten into you?!"

He gently captured his lips against hers.

His actions took her by surprise but she quickly found herself melting into his touch.

He pulled her closer to him as he pulled away slightly. “I’ve wanted to do that all evening.”

"You only had to ask." She smiled.

He smiled, both hands against her hips. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked shyly.

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

He kissed her again, this time a little harder than before.

"Maybe it's true that blondes do have more fun..!" She giggled as they parted.

He chuckled softly, kissed her again tenderly and whispered; “Care to dance?”

She nodded, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Charlie’s two left feet quickly became apparent.

Duffy giggled as she attempted to keep her feet out from under his.

They were doing well, until Charlie tripped and nearly took Duffy with him.

"There's easier ways to look up my dress!" She couldn't help but giggle.

“Would you let me look up your dress if I asked?”

"You've already seen what's up there..!"

“Maybe I need a reminder?” He grinned cheekily.

"Well you'll have to keep me in a good mood then..!" She winked.

“Is that so?”

"Well I'm not planning a repeat of the last time you saw up my skirt..!" She blushed, remembering the events of a year ago.

He reached out and stroked her cheek, “Neither am I, not any time soon am I planning on playing midwife again.”

"But you did such a great job..!" She teased, giggling.

“I didn’t have much choice.” He replied.

She laughed before taking another mouthful of her wine.

“Do you want another drink?”

"Are you trying to get my drunk Mr Fairhead?!" She giggled.

He gasped and innocently asked, “Would I do such a thing?”

"Yes and you can face my mother if you bring me home intoxicated!" She laughed.

“I suppose I could always test my theory?” He winked, “Are all Duffin women susceptible to my charm or is it just a certain beautiful redhead?”

"Oh this I'll pay to see..!"

“Of course you would!”

"What can I say? I enjoy watching you squirm... Now are you going to buy me that drink or not?"

“Alright bossy, I’m on my way.” He smiled. He went to the bar to order them both another round.

"I thought you liked 'em bossy?!" She joked.

He didn’t hear her comment as he went to the bar. He came back a short while later with another larger white wine and another whiskey.

"You are trying to get me tiddly..!" She grinned broadly.

“Always.” He winked.

"You are a bad man..." She purred.

He simply winked.

After another couple of glasses she felt more confident letting him take her out on the dance floor once more.

By now, they were both pretty drunk. The alcohol and lack of food beginning to have an affect.

They stumbled around the floor for a couple of songs before the announcer declared that it was time for the charity auction.

“Can I put you up for auction?” He whispered.

"No." She saw his face drop. "I'm too exclusive for that..." She smirked.

“Who's the lucky man?” Charlie replied.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Her eyes lit up as she spotted an auction item. "I could be swayed by those shoes..."

Charlie followed her gaze. “Those shoes?”

"Don't you think they're stunning?"

“They are nice.”

"Nice?" She echoed, her eyebrow raised.

“Yeh they’re nice. They’d suit you.” He smiled.

"I think so too..." She grinned, stepping closer to look at the opening bid price.

“What’s the opening bid?” He asked.

"Thirty pounds."

“That’s not too bad.”

"I think I'm going to bid. Use some of that overtime pay you owe me."

“Ok.”

"You see anything you fancy?"

“Other than you? Nothing.”

"Just for that utterly predictable line - you can bid for my shoes..!"

“You’re on.” He kissed her cheek.

Duffy grinned broadly as they found a pair of chairs.

Charlie’s hand came to rest against her thigh as they sat down in the seats they’d found.

She tilted her head, resting it against him and smiled softly.

His hand moved an inch higher up her leg before the auction on the shoes began.

It quickly became apparent that Duffy wasn't the only one interested in the shoes.

“You look like you’ve got competition.” He whispered in her ear before he continued the bidding.

"Get me those shoes and I'll be eternally grateful." She whispered hotly.

“What do I get in return?” He whispered back before he gently ran his tongue over her earlobe.

"Like I said, my eternal gratitude..." She purred, her hand caressing his thigh.

He bit his lip as he felt her hand. God, if she carried on he was going to have a serious problem to contend with. The bid for the shoes hit £100.

"They'd go perfectly with a little black number I've been keeping for a special occasion..." She added.

The bidding continued between the two. Charlie was determined to win them!

As the bid hit £150 Duffy lent over. "Its ok, honestly." She whispered.

“You’re having those shoes.” He replied back as he squeezed her thigh gently.

"They're too expensive..!" 

“That’s my decision to make .” He replied before winning the auction at £205.

Duffy gasped, she couldn't believe it!

£205 was a lot of money for a pair of shoes but it was worth it to see the smile on Duffy’s face.

Her smile widened as the shoes were brought over to the table and Charlie settled the bid.

After he’d settled the bid, Charlie’s eyes ran over the shoes. “They’re pretty high, aren’t they?”

"I've got higher."

“And you can walk in these without breaking your neck?”

"Takes a bit of practice but yes."

“What else do you do in these heels?” The smirk appeared on his face.

"Recently? The washing up and laundry..!" She chuckled, a slightly bitter hint to her tone.

The bitter tone was something Charlie instantly picked up on. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

"It sounds like you think I'm some kind of merry widow..."

“What makes you think that?”

"Do you imagine I'm out partying after every shift or something?"

“No of course not.” He sighed, “I know how important your boys are to you.”

"I'm all they've got."

“I know.” He sighed and moved his hand away from her thigh. “Would you like to go home?”

She nodded, moving her hand to hold the hand that he'd just moved.

He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Then I shall take the princess back to her three little princes.”

She couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face at his words.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they left the charity event and waited for a taxi home.

"Fancy sharing a taxi?"

“If that’s ok?”

"Sure. Can we go to mine first?"

“Of course.”

She lent her head on his shoulder as they settled into the back of the taxi.

He kissed the top of her head, “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”

"I had fun and I got a new pair of shoes too." She grinned.

“I had fun too.”

It wasn't long before they arrived outside her house.

Duffy lent forward to address the driver. "Can you wait for a few minutes and then go to this address? This should be enough to cover it all." She handed over £40 and a piece of paper.

The driver agreed to wait whilst Charlie helped Duffy out of the cab. “Sure you’re going to be ok walking up the garden path by yourself?”

"I'm not walking up the path by myself." She replied pointedly. 

Keeping hold of her hand, he helped her towards the door.

She unlocked the door and called out softly. "Mum, I'm home!"

“You’re really going to do this?” He whispered as his hand reached down and grabbed her bum playfully.

"Am I not allowed to invite you in for a coffee..?" She asked mischievously.

“What about the taxi?”

"That's for my mum."

“Oh... Are you sure?”

"How else do you expect her to get home?" Duffy asked as her mum appeared, yawning, in the hallway.

“Nice to see you’re back at a suitable time Lisa. Thank you for bringing her home, Charlie. I must dash, early start in the morning. The boys have been fine Lisa, Paul woke up briefly but has gone back to sleep now. Goodnight. Love you.” She kissed Lisa’s cheeks, said a goodbye to Charlie and disappeared into the taxi.

"You'd think I go out galavanting all the time from the way she goes on..!" Duffy harumphed as she closed the door.

Charlie chuckled softly as he stepped further into the house.

"Coffee?" She asked, smiling.

“Please.”

"She's losing her touch." Duffy remarked. "She completely missed this." She held up their still joined hands.

“Or maybe she didn’t question it because she knows we’re friends?” He suggested with a small shrug.

"This is my mother we're talking about..!" Duffy snorted, leading him through to the kitchen.

“That’s true.” He didn’t want to let go of her hand.

Leaning against the counter she wrapped her free arm around his shoulder. "I had the best time this evening."

“Well that’s good. I’m glad, so did I.”

"Not quite the night I was expecting." She smiled softly.

"In a good way or..?" 

"Very much a good way."

Charlie met her gaze for a moment.

She lent towards him only to be startled by the kettle boiling.

He laughed at her reaction, “Do you fancy skipping the coffee?” He whispered.

"Sure. I'm suddenly not thirsty anymore."

“Neither am I.”

"What shall we do instead..?"

He met her eye for a moment and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

There was silence between them for several seconds. "Are you going home or are you staying?" Duffy finally asked softly.

“I’d like to stay the night, if... If that’s ok?”

"I was hoping you'd want to but didn't want to be presumptuous."

He smiled softly and lent forward to kiss her.

As they parted she tried to smoother a yawn. "Bedtime." She giggled, blushing.

“Bedtime indeed, gorgeous.” He laughed.

"We should go to fancy dress parties more often, they're full of surprises..!" She giggled as she led him upstairs.


End file.
